Catch and throw games have become very popular in the toy market. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,617 discloses a game of this type comprising a ball covered with Velcro brand loop fasteners and a catcher's mitt covered with Velcro brand hook fasteners. When the ball impacts on the catcher's mitt, the ball releasably attaches thereto during the course of playing the catch and throw game. Various other types of products are currently sold in the toy market, using variations of such a catch and throw game.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,374 discloses a similar ball in the form of a dart that impacts on a paddle and is held thereon until released by a player. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,655 discloses a game wherein a disc, covered by Velcro brand fasteners, is adapted to be caught by a baton. A similar game involves the use of a disc adapted to be caught by a glove. The Velcro brand fasteners are formed as inserts, positioned flush on a surface of the disc, and is thus especially adapted for use with the glove which also has Velcro brand fasteners thereon.